<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not going anywhere by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955855">I'm not going anywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halfdan the Black - Fandom, Vikings - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Halfdan the black - Freeform, Vikings, female black reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from my celebration back in January. Requests are closed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>halfdan the black / female reader, halfdan the black/ black f reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm not going anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaning into the door frame, you can’t stop yourself from smiling. Gently crossing your arms, you exhale quietly as you admire him. </p><p>With a quiet intensity, Halfdan tucks his blond hair behind his left ear before re-focusing on the bike. You know he feels you standing there, watching him, but Halfdan enjoys this just as much as you do. </p><p>There was something extra hot about watching him work on his bike. You suppressed your inner voyuer most of the time, but every once in a while you sneak down here to catch a glimpse. Not that he minded, Halfdan usually showed off a little when he knew you were watching. </p><p>If someone would have told you two years ago that you’d be here, living with the hot guy you crushed on for months, you would have thought they were joking. </p><p>Halfdan wasn’t an easy catch. </p><p>He was a wanderer, an explorer, a man with a busy mind and a curious soul. Never the one for settling down or falling in love, unlike his brother who fell in love often and wanted all the things Halfdan avoided. </p><p>What started as a casual thing soon took you both by surprise. Days, weeks, months - they all passed by. You knew it was taking on a more serious tone when Halfdan started showing up unannounced, just to spend more time with you. </p><p>Halfdan already had your heart by time he realized you had his. After a bit of a rough patch, he finally came to accept those feelings and you two grew closer than ever. </p><p>Now, here you were. Sharing this home while exploring the world whenever you could. Your lives, despite having a home, remained expansive and full of passion and wonder. It was better than you ever could have imagined. <br/>You came to know the depth and richness of Halfdans love. He didn’t give it easy. To most he was mysterious and wild, but to you? To you he was your man, your guy, your person and you had no doubts he loved you back. Even if he did have his own strange little ways of showing it. </p><p>You think about before, about the times you gave your heart away to those who were undeserving, to those who didn’t really see you. It’s one of the things you loved so much about Halfdan. Not only did he see you, really see you, he was real, honest, deserving of your heart. </p><p>Getting lost in your thoughts, you don’t realize he’s stopped working on the bike. Halfdans deep brown eyes now regard you softly, a sly smirk lingers on his lips. </p><p>You only snap out of it when he stands before you. Halfdan slides his index finger through a loop on your jeans and tugs you closer. </p><p>Taking in a quick breath, you blink and meet his waiting gaze. </p><p>“Where’d you go?” He asks.</p><p>“I was just thinking…” you pause, feeling that swell in your chest. Halfdan was far from the mushy type but you had enough mush for the both of you. You wrap your arms around his neck and let the weight rest on his strong shoulders, “I'm grateful. For this, for you. You’ve shown me what love can feel like.” </p><p>That lingering grin turns into a smile, it makes your heart beat faster. Halfdan leans in, he presses his lips against yours, it's the sweetest kiss. </p><p>When the kiss breaks, Halfdan holds you tight, his arms around your body as he buries his nose in that space where your neck curves into your shoulder. He plants a kiss there, his words dance against your skin. </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m not going anywhere.” </p><p>You smile and close your eyes, allowing your senses to soak up the embrace even more. Just as you could read Halfdan, he could read you. Somonewhere deep inside you were a little afraid the clock was ticking. A little afraid that the man who never stayed would soon leave. </p><p>Halfdan moves back just enough to look you in the eyes, his palms come up to meet your cheeks. With an honest and open expression, he repeats his words, “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>You wink at him and massage the back of his neck with your fingers, “Good, me either.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>